Dime que si
by Quim Xian
Summary: A veces es dificil darte cuenta de lo que sientes por esa persona, a veces no puedes evitar hacer locuras por ella. Ryosaku.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Prince of tennis no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Konomi Takeshi.

Una historia de pocos capítulos, espero que la disfruten.

 **DIME QUE SÍ**

 **Capítulo I: Sentimientos ocultos, brisa y mar.**

Era un caluroso día de verano, el vasto cielo azul parecía unirse en el horizonte con la extensión de mar en cuyas aguas nadaban un joven de cabellos rojizos y una hermosa castaña de ojos carmesí. Lejos, sentado en la playa y cubierto por un parasol yacía un joven de ojos ámbar y cabello negro quien observaba a la pareja jugar y disfrutar del ambiente con una expresión de fastidio, no sabía por qué pero le disgustaba sobremanera ver a los dos jóvenes juntos. Aunque podía considerar al pelirrojo un amigo, cada vez que este se acercaba a la castaña el solo hecho de su mera existencia resultaba inconveniente e irritante para el pelinegro.

Con bastante frecuencia, sus senpais solían molestarle con comentarios al respecto, era pan de cada día para él escuchar cosas como "acéptalo Echizen, estás celoso", "O'chibi tonto, si sigues así la vas a perder" y suposiciones un poco atrevidas como "de seguro ya la habrá besado" o "A este paso esos dos serán pareja en cuestión de días" estas últimas provenientes generalmente del genio de Seigaku, Fuji. ¿Y que si se volvían pareja o se besaban? Él era Ryoma Echizen un prodigio del tenis al nivel de los más grandes del mundo, un chico ágil e inteligente, ella en cambio era una chica torpe, su tenis aunque bueno no era admirable y por sobre todas las cosas su cabello era demasiado largo y eso al pelinegro no le agradaba. Pero allí estaba su compañera de clases y amiga, Sakuno Ryuzaki, la responsable de su genio y las burlas de sus senpais, llevando su cabello en una cola de caballo y vistiendo un traje de baño que nunca pensó verle puesto a una chica como ella, sonriendo a las gracias de otro hombre frente a sus ojos y por instantes a pesar de la distancia podía ver como ella se sonrojaba ante las acciones del chico…. No, él no estaba celoso, él solo estaba sorprendido luego de ver aquella faceta de la chica, a él no le molestaba que ellos dos estuvieran juntos sino el hecho de que se había perdido por completo el cambio de la castaña, por supuesto no era un cambio definitivo pero ciertamente la chica era un poco más abierta y espontanea que antes.

–Echizen-kun –Llamó una voz a sus espaldas sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

–Fuji-senpai– dijo al reconocer la voz de quien le llamaba– ¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó sin quitar sus ojos de los dos jóvenes enfrente suyo.

–¿Aun viendo como esos dos disfrutan de su luna de miel? –el ambarino resopló en respuesta y volteo a verle con cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Has venido a burlarte, senpai? – el castaño sonrió dulcemente.

–Lo siento, Echizen-kun –el genio de Seigaku se dirigió a una silla al lado del pelinegro mientras este lo observaba atentamente– se ve realmente hermosa ¿no crees? –comentó sorpresivamente el dueño de los ojos azules.

–… Quizá– respondió el ambarino volviendo su mirada a la castaña– ¿A qué has venido senpai? – cuestionó nuevamente en un tono áspero.

–Anoche durante la cena hablé con Tooyama-kun–un destello fugaz cruzó los ojos del joven Echizen– Le pregunte si Ryuzaki-san le gustaba y me respondió escuetamente que sí– el joven ambarino no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su compañero mientras una extraña y creciente sensación de inseguridad lo invadía– Me ha dicho que planea confesarse en este viaje ¿no te parece curioso? –El castaño observó fijamente a la pareja del frente con sus ojos azules completamente abiertos– Es la primera vez que escucho a alguien tan impulsivo como él hablar de que tiene planes y más de ese estilo, sorprendente– concluyó sonriendo levemente.

–… ¿Eso es todo por lo que venías? –cuestionó secamente el pelinegro.

–Así es, sentí que quizá deberías saberlo.

–¿Por qué debería? –El joven Echizen volteo a ver nuevamente a donde estaban los dos chicos– A mí eso no… me importa– sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como a lo lejos el pelirrojo tomaba de la mano a la chica y salían del agua rumbo a donde él estaba.

–… Supongo que no– concluyó Fuji levantándose de la silla– Nos vemos más tarde, Echizen-kun– dicho esto, el genio de Seigaku partió rumbo al hotel.

–¡Oi! ¡Koshimae! –el pelirrojo batía su brazo mientras se acercaba aun sosteniendo la mano de la castaña.

–¡Maldición! – el ambarino resopló mientras se levantaba en un intento fallido de huir de su amigo, que por cierto en esos momentos desearía jamás haber conocido.

–Koshimae –dijo al estar finalmente cerca al chico.

–R-Ryoma-kun– el susodicho observó la mano de la castaña y luego su rostro acción que la joven entendió de inmediato soltándose del agarre del pelirrojo.

–¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo, nee-chan? –cuestionó Tooyama en respuesta.

–Es que… es un poco vergonzoso–contestó tímidamente.

–Oh, lo siento nee-chan, no me di cuenta que te sentías incomoda– el pelirrojo hizo un gesto de aflicción.

–Está bien, está bien –la castaña batió sus manos acompañando sus palabras.

–Así que ya se han aburrido de estar en el mar –comentó de improvisto el ambarino.

–Sí, íbamos a buscar algo para comer –respondió el pelirrojo – ¿quieres acompañarnos, Koshimae?

–No… yo–fue interrumpido antes de finalizar su frase.

–¡Kin-chan! –Llamó un joven de cabello blanco y vendas envolviendo uno de sus brazos– ¿Qué tanto haces? Mira que ya es la hora del almuerzo, si no te apresuras alguien más se comerá tu parte –dijo sin moverse del lugar donde estaba a unos cuantos metros de la puerta del hotel.

–Shiraishi –el novato de Shitenhouji levantó su brazo y lo batió en señal de saludo – ¡Lo siento, ya voy! –El pelirrojo observó a la castaña y sonrió ampliamente– Vamos.

–¿Eh? –La joven parpadeo varias veces– E-Espera Tooyama-kun, no puedo dejar mis cosas– replicó la castaña.

–¿Tus cosas? –El pelirrojo observó instintivamente un parasol a varios metros de distancia bajo el cual, sobre una de las sillas, se encontraba un gran bolso con pintas de girasoles– Vendremos por el después Nee-chan– respondió el chico– …o Koshimae puede cuidarlo por nosotros –agregó recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte del pelinegro.

–P-Pero Tooyama-kun–la joven fue interrumpida por el llamado impaciente del capitán de Shitenhouji.

–Kin-chan, después tendrás tiempo para ver a tu novia, deja que ella coma con los de Seigaku y ven con nosotros–el pelirrojo se sonrojó ferozmente siendo imitado por la castaña.

–Estúpido Shiraishi…–el joven reclamó por lo bajo–E-Entonces yo m-me voy –habló con dificultad–N-nos vemos en el festival nee-chan –la miró a los ojos fijamente– hay algo que quiero decirte –ante esta última frase el Echizen frunció el ceño mientras un leve dolor se apoderaba de su pecho–hasta pronto– El pelirrojo salió corriendo a encontrarse con su compañero. El ambarino observó a la castaña de reojo mientras esta miraba hacia el lugar donde el joven se dirigía, tenía que aceptarlo, había perdido, su mente ya no podía generar más excusas para intentar explicar su situación, sus argumentos tan supuestamente bien estructurados se habían derrumbado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y todo lo que cruzaba por su mente eran las palabras de sus senpais, era cierto, estaba celoso, aquella opresión insoportable en su pecho lo rectificaba, el agobiante deseo de querer abrazarla y llevarla tan lejos como pudiera de él se lo decía, ¿para qué seguir actuando como si no fuera así? ¿Para qué auto convencerse de una mentira? El pelinegro se había enamorado de la chica, por eso no deseaba a Tooyama cerca de ella, pero detestaba tener que darles la razón a sus senpais y darse cuenta de su nueva condición, el ambarino no quería estar así, él siempre había considerado que la gente enamorada era muy tonta y se negaba a ser igual; aunque en ese momento fuera consciente de sus sentimientos no haría nada al respecto, nada. ¿Pero y si Tooyama se declaraba y ella aceptaba? Eso tampoco estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, el pobre Echizen se encontraba en un gran dilema.

–Me preguntó que querrá– dijo la castaña devolviendo a la realidad al chico.

–Quien sabe–respondió el pelinegro haciendo que la castaña volteara a verle–… dime ¿están saliendo? –el ambarino maldijo internamente, en ningún momento pensó que diría algo como eso, no acostumbraba a preguntar ese tipo de cosas o al menos no a una chica, de cierta forma lo hacía sentir débil.

–¿Eh? –la joven lo observó estupefacta– ¡N-No! –Exclamó mientras negaba con sus manos– él es s-solo un buen amigo.

–Hmmm… ya veo–el ambarino sonrió levemente, reacción que no pasó desapercibida para la castaña.

–…Ryoma-kun–pronunció sin saber que más decir. El pelinegro la observó en silencio por unos segundos y luego giro su cuerpo dándole la espalda.

–… Iré por tu bolso, espera aquí–dicho esto el ambarino se dirigió al parasol donde yacía el bolso de la chica.

–Mou… –la joven Ryuzaki llevó su mano al pecho mientras observaba al chico caminar, su corazón latía con fuerza como queriendo salir de su sitio y un leve sonrojo pinto sus mejillas, ella contrario a él conocía perfectamente sus sentimientos por el chico desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque a veces en respuesta a la indiferencia de este ella tratara de renunciar a esos sentimientos, no conseguía hacerlo, menos cuando el ambarino hacia cosas como sonreír de esa manera. A la castaña le hacía ilusión pensar que quizá algún día podría confesarse al ambarino y ser correspondida, ilusión que se fortalecía con cada una de esas pequeñas acciones que solía hacer el pelinegro– Ryoma-kun tonto– susurró bajando su cabeza y observando la arena que rodeaba sus pies meditabunda.

–He vuelto–la joven alzo la mirada y le vio con sorpresa, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado pérdida en sus pensamientos? –¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el joven Echizen al ver la expresión de su compañera.

–N-No es nada –dirigió su mirada al bolso evadiendo la del chico.

–Hmmm –pronunció el ambarino con recelo, el cambio de actitud de la castaña era demasiado obvio para no notarlo pero no preguntaría el por qué, quizá se tratara de algo sin mucha importancia– Ryuzaki… salgamos un rato– antes de escuchar respuesta alguna el joven samurai tomó de la mano a la chica y empezó a caminar en dirección al pueblo.


End file.
